Carry On Constable
'' Carry On Constable'' is the fourth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_films Carry On] film. It was released in 1960. Of the regular team, it featured Kenneth Connor, Kenneth Williams, Charles Hawtrey, Joan Sims and Hattie Jacques. Sid James makes his debut in the series here, while early regulars Leslie Phillips, Eric Barker and Shirley Eaton also turn up, although Phillips wouldn't appear again in the series for 32 years. It was the first "Carry On..." film to include some nudity with Connor, Hawtrey, Williams and Phillips baring their behinds during a shower scene. Plot A suburban police station is understaffed, due to a flu epidemic, and Sergeant Wilkins, under pressure to maintain staffing levels, is pleased to hear that three new officers, straight from training school, are due shortly. Before even arriving, the three officers inadvertently assist some bank robbers into their getaway car (a Jaguar Mk2), and are embarrassed when they learn the truth. The new Constables are self-proclaimed intellectual and amateur psychologist, PC Timothy Benson, former socially well-connected playboy and cad, PC Tom Potter ('of the Hertforshire Potters'), and PC Charles Constable who is extremely superstitious. The arrival of WPC Gloria Passworthy and Special Constable Gorse completes the roster. Constable falls in love with Passworthy. Out on the beat, the new officrs try hard, but are somewhat less than successful. Benson nearly arrests a plainclothes detective, and Constable believes he's just heard a murder being committed, but it turns out to be a radio play. Potter investigates a report of an intruder, but finds a young woman in the bath. Gorse, tasked to patrol with a police dog, is unable to control it. They have better luck when a wages robbery takes place. Benson and Potter locate the getaway car and all four engage in a confrontation with the thieves, arresting them and recovering the money. Commended for his efficiency and excellent results, Inspector Mills is promoted to a training position and Wilkins is promoted to replace him. Charlie Constable gets his girl (with a little help from Sgt Moon) and stops being superstitious. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Constable&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast and Crew *Sid James as Sergeant Frank Wilkins *Eric Barker as Inspector Mills *Kenneth Connor as Constable Charlie Constable *Charles Hawtrey as Special Constable Timothy Gorse *Kenneth Williams as Constable Stanley Benson *Leslie Phillips as Constable Tom Potter *Joan Sims as WPC Gloria Passworthy *Hattie Jacques as Sergeant Laura Moon *Shirley Eaton as Sally Barry *Cyril Chamberlain as Constable Thurston *Joan Hickson as Mrs May *Irene Handl as Distraught Mother *Terence Longdon as Herbert Hall *Jill Adams as WPC Harrison *Freddie Mills as Jewel Thief *Brian Oulton as Store Manager *Victor Maddern as Detective Sergeant Liddell *Esma Cannon as Deaf old lady *Hilda Fenemore as Agitated Woman *Screenplay - Norman Hudis *Idea - Brock Williams *Music - Bruce Montgomery *Art Director - Carmen Dillon *Director of Photography - Ted Scaife *Editor - John Shirley *Production Manager - Frank Bevis *Camera Operator - Alan Hume *Assistant Director - Peter Manley *Sound Editor - Leslie Wiggins *Sound Recordists - Robert T MacPhee & Bill Daniels *Continuity - Joan Davis *Make-up - George Blackler *Hairdressing - Stella Rivers *Dress Designer - Yvonne Caffin *Set Dressing - Vernon Dixon *Casting Director - Betty White *Producer - Peter Rogers *Director - Gerald Thomas http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Constable&action=edit&section=3 edit Role of Sergeant Wilkins Initially, the role of Sergeant Wilkins was intended for Ted Ray following his work on the previous film Carry On Teacher. However, Ray was contracted to ABC (despite being unused by them), who distributed the Carry On films to cinemas. Unhappy seeing one of their contracted actors in a rival production, they threatened to stop distribution, so Peter Rogers reluctantly dropped him from the films and replaced him with Sid James, thus beginning James's 19-film long membership of the Carry On team. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Carry_On_Constable&action=edit&section=4 edit Filming and locations *Filming dates – 9 November-18 December 1959 Interiors: *Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire Exteriors: *The streets of Ealing, London Category:Films